<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the Wait by HeyYousGuys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530850">Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYousGuys/pseuds/HeyYousGuys'>HeyYousGuys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Binge Drinking, Drinking Games, Eventual Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mentions of traumatic events (canon), Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, tender moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYousGuys/pseuds/HeyYousGuys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 6th year, Pansy comes up with a drinking game: take a shot every time Draco mentions Potter. As Slytherins begin to come down with alcohol poisoning and the game spreads to other houses, the staff of Hogwarts have to figure out how to stop this nonsense. When Michael Corner blabs to the whole school about the drinking game, Draco's crush on Potter is outed, as is Draco himself. <br/>Draco could never imagine that Harry would return his feelings. But they can't be together yet. Harry has to win the war and Draco has to play his part convincingly enough for them not to get caught. How long until the two boys can finally become a couple?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth the Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was confusing. Then, it became bewildering. As Madame Pomfrey surveyed the students lying on cots in the hospital wing, one thing stood out: green. Robes, ties, patches, etc were all green. Slytherin green to be precise. So far, 12 Slytherins had ended up in the infirmary within 4 hours. </p><p>It was only just now lunchtime and, already, 12 Slytherins were here with the same malady: alcohol poisoning. Why they were partying so early in the morning, when they had classes to attend, was beyond Poppy’s reasoning. </p><p>Initially, Poppy had done a sort-of “catch and release” treatment, where she treated the students and then allowed them to return to their activities once they were healthy again. However, when Parkinson had ended up back here twice and Crabbe and Goyle found themselves in the wing for a fourth time, Madame Pomfrey decided to detain any students from Slytherin house who ended up here today. </p><p>“You called for me?” Came Snape’s drawling tone, seeming put out at having to come to the hospital wing instead of heading to lunch.</p><p>“It seems, Severus, that the students from your house are more interested in partying than attending their classes today.” Poppy looked around the ward again, tutting. </p><p>“I can assure you that they have been attending classes, Poppy.” Came Snape’s reply.</p><p>“But… if they’re not partying, then why are they all here with alcohol poisoning? I’ve treated all 12 of these kids for the same problem: an overabundance of imbibing. Some, I’ve treated multiple times. I’m at the point now where I’m detaining them here so they can’t harm themselves any further. Whatever is going on, Severus, you have to put a stop to it! They could accidentally kill themselves at this rate!” Poppy’s normally stoic voice sounded quite alarmed, which in turn alarmed Snape. He wasn’t normally one to worry about some harmless drinking among his pupils. However, if Poppy was concerned that they could die from the copious amounts of liquor they were consuming, then he would find out what was going on and put a stop to it. </p><p>“I’ll get to this bottom of this, Poppy. Don’t you worry!” Snape assured her. Her shoulders seemed to relax at this, though her eyebrows remained creased together in consternation. </p><p>-	-</p><p>Snape took his seat in the Great Hall for lunch. As he ate, he watched in fascination as the Slytherins sitting nearest to Draco Malfoy would casually duck their heads under the table, almost as if to retrieve a dropped item, and then pop back up a few seconds later. This seemed to create a ripple effect down the table. Draco himself seemed completely baffled at the behavior of his fellow housemates. </p><p>Snape watched it happen several more times before a few students began falling off of their benches or collapsing onto the table in fits of laughter. Thoroughly perplexed, he was determined to get to the bottom of this. Just as Theo Nott fell over backward in a fit of hysterical laughter, Snape saw Draco catch the poor boy’s head before it smashed into the ground. He quickly rushed over to deal with whatever was happening. That’s when he saw the flask in Nott’s hand. He glanced down the table and noticed several more students trying to inconspicuously tuck flasks or small water bottles back into their robes. </p><p>“Mr. Nott, come with me!” Snape said sharply, leaving no room for argument. </p><p>Theo did his best to stand up quickly and look as sober as possible, though he failed miserably. By now, it was obvious to everyone around them that Theodore Nott was stone drunk. The question was: why? And what was with the ducking their heads under the table ritual? Were the Slytherins having some contest to see who could take the most shots without the professors noticing? If so, they had all failed spectacularly. </p><p>Once they got out into the corridor, Snape stopped and immediately rounded on Theo. “Mr. Nott, please enlighten me as to what is going on with the students of Slytherin house and why you are all so drunk!” </p><p>“No’ allovus!” Theo guffawed and broke out into another fit of laughter. </p><p>“All of you except for Mr. Malfoy, I noticed. Why?” Snape leveled his best threatening gaze at Theo, but this only seemed to make the boy laugh even more. “Mr. Nott, if you do not tell me what is going on right now, I shall deduct 50 points from Slytherin house.” Theo just shook his head and tried to hold back another giggling fit. “Very well then, 50 points for every Slytherin student who has had even a sip of alcohol today.” </p><p>That did the trick. Theo’s face went ghost white. Even though he didn’t currently have the mental capacity to calculate just how many points that would be, he was still able to guess that it was more points than they would ever be able to earn in a year. Slytherin might very well be the first house to ever finish the year with negative house points. Theo knew he had to speak up. </p><p>“Perfessuh,” he slurred, “it all stahted when Pansy said we shoo take uh shot evry time Draco menshuns Pottah.” </p><p>Snape felt sick to his stomach. He had, of course, noticed Draco’s persistent crush on the Chosen One. He knew nothing would ever come of it. But he had pitied the boy, knowing not only how it felt to have an unrequited infatuation but also knowing what the repercussions would be if Lucius ever discovered said crush. Poor Draco would be beaten or disowned or worse. Snape’s heart went out to the boy. First the blasted vanishing cabinet and now this! </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Nott. You have prevented a massive deduction of points for your house. Now, let us continue to the hospital wing so that I may get you treated and speak to Miss Parkinson directly.” </p><p>-	-	</p><p>By the end of the day, despite Snape’s attempts to quietly control the students of his house, the majority of Slytherin house ended up in the hospital wing, along with several students from other houses. </p><p>Snape had tried to talk Parkinson into putting a stop to this ridiculous game. No avail. He had tried to confiscate all flasks that the students were carrying around. With little luck. He had cancelled all Slytherin classes, in hopes that isolating the Slytherins in their dorms would mean fewer chances of Draco seeing Potter and, thus, mentioning his name. That failed as well. It seemed there was nothing Professor Snape could do to control his students. </p><p>Instead, he decided to visit the headmaster and see if he could put a stop to this nonsense. </p><p>-	-</p><p>Draco had no idea what was happening today. His housemates had seemed giddy all morning. </p><p>By 10:00 am, several had ended up with a mysterious illness. </p><p>By lunch, Draco had realized that they were actually all drunk off their faces. The illness wasn’t so mysterious after all. For some reason, they seemed to be ritualistically leaning under the table to take shots. Apparently, Draco was the only Slytherin above third year who wasn’t in on this little game. This left him very cross indeed. He hated being left out! </p><p>By 2:00 pm, all Slytherin classes had been cancelled for the remainder of the day. Only Slytherin classes. Draco had no idea what the cause of this drinking epidemic was. But he was determined to find out. </p><p>By 4:00 pm, it seemed as though many Hufflepuffs and a handful of Ravenclaws were in on this little secret. Though they were often the last to drink, taking their cue from the Slytherins. </p><p>By the time dinner rolled around, Draco was the only one at the Slytherin table. Several Hufflepuffs were staring giddily at him, as though waiting for some cue. The Gryffindors had seemed mostly oblivious to today’s events. Until dinner, that is. Now, Draco noticed many people pointing and whispering at him, wondering why he was the only Slytherin present at their house table. Already irritated from being left out, he was getting crosser by the minute. </p><p>Finally, the headmaster stood up at the staff table and cleared his throat. Magically magnifying his voice, to address the student body (or what was left of it), Dumbledore cleared his throat and silence fell. </p><p>“Students and staff, it seems a very peculiar game has been started today. This game has resulted in the poisoning and near deaths of several students. And that is not being too dramatic, I think. For, if they had not been treated so quickly and thoroughly by Madame Pomfrey, they surely would’ve drank themselves to death. </p><p>“Hogwarts and its staff do not condone underage drinking. Nor do we condone binge drinking. Because this has become such a problem, I hereby order all students to turn over their flasks, water bottles, and other beverage carrying devices. If you turn it over willingly, you will not be punished. However, after one hour, I will cast a spell that not only vanishes all of the alcohol in the school, but reveals to me the names of the students who had possession of said alcohol. Those students will each have 100 points deducted from their house. </p><p>“If any student is willing to tell me what is causing this sudden rash of drinking, I will award 100 house points to them immediately.” Dumbledore leveled a stern look at the students. </p><p>Several came forward to place bottles, flasks, and other containers on the floor in front of the staff table. Draco noticed that not a single Gryffindor seemed to be involved. They all looked thoroughly perplexed. </p><p>After a minute or so of no more students coming forward, Dumbledore spoke up again. “No one is willing to tell me why this is happening?” He paused for a moment, but no one spoke up. Draco felt a heavy weight pull on his stomach as he watched Professor Snape’s eyes grow wide and flick right to him. Draco stared back at Snape, confused. Snape knew. But why was he looking at Draco? </p><p>“Very well then, 500 points to anyone who tells me what is going on.” Dumbledore upped the stakes.</p><p>Draco watched as Snape’s eyes went to Dumbledore, a look of horror in them. Snape stood up, as though to go to the headmaster and stop this. But, before he could even stand up, Michael Corner shouted, “Fine! I’ll be the one to snitch on everyone! Pansy Parkinson got the Slytherins to take a shot every time Draco Malfoy mentioned Harry Potter.” Time seemed to stand still as all eyes in the Great Hall turned to Draco. Even Snape stopped his current trajectory to turn and look at the boy. Draco felt his whole body flush in embarrassment. And the idiot Corner kept talking! “Evidently, Parkinson and the Slytherins think that Malfoy has a crush on Potter! That’s why he talks about him all the time. That’s why the Slytherins and several others are all suffering from alcohol poisoning! Because Malfoy never shuts up about Potter.” Michael Corner sat smugly down, evidently thrilled that he would be receiving so many house points.</p><p>The entire Hall was deadly silent. All eyes still on Draco. He abruptly stood up, panicked, and pointed an accusing finger at Michael Corner. “You’re lying!” </p><p>“I am not,” Corner replied matter-of-factly. “Ask anyone.” He crossed his smug little arms across his smug little chest and grinned like the smug cheshire cat. </p><p>Draco looked around, feeling trapped. He noticed several students nodding solemnly, as though confirming what Corner had just said. Several other students were now averting their eyes, evidently embarrassed for Draco to have been outed like this. Still others were pointing at Draco and whispering, little giggles breaking the silence around the Hall. Draco felt like the walls were closing in on him. He couldn’t breathe. He had to get out of here. </p><p>As he stood up to make his exit, his eyes locked with Potter’s. What he saw there made his heart rip in two. Pity. Potter pitied him. No no no no no no no no no. This was not supposed to happen. No one was supposed to find out about his crush, least of all Potter. And, when he did, he was supposed to be overjoyed and confess his love in return. Not pity him. No. This wasn’t happening. </p><p>Draco scrambled out from the bench at the Slytherin table and took off running. He faintly heard Snape calling after him, as though to help him, but Draco ignored him. He turned and ran toward the front doors of the castle. He didn’t care where he was going, only that he was getting out of the castle and away from the students who were surely all laughing hysterically at him now. </p><p>Sod his father, sod the vanishing cabinet, and sod the Dark Lord. Draco would run away and never come back. </p><p>He didn’t stop until he reached the opposite side of the lake. Far away from the castle now, he fell to the ground and began sobbing. The sobs came out of nowhere, ripped from him against his will. </p><p>Everything! Everything he had worked for: trying to be the perfect son, trying to be the brave soldier, trying to keep his family alive by obeying the Dark Lord’s wishes, was now in ruins. Word would get back to his father and then the Dark Lord himself. Even if his father disowned him, as Draco knew he would, the Dark Lord would still kill his parents for this. This was incomprehensible: Draco having a crush on Harry Potter? The ultimate betrayal to the Dark Lord. His family was surely dead now. </p><p>Draco sobbed even harder, now gasping for breath. </p><p>-	-	-</p><p>“Malfoy?!” A concerned voice approached him. “Malfoy? Are you okay?” </p><p>Of all people to find him here like this, it had be bloody Potter! In that moment, Draco hated him. For sounding concerned. For being kind enough to care. For his stupid hero complex that caused him to always want to help people, even when they didn’t want him near them. </p><p>“Leave me alone!” Draco cried between sobs. </p><p>“Draco, I don’t hate you!” Draco briefly registered the use of his first name, a rarity from Potter’s lips. But he didn’t have it in him to care right now. His entire world was crashing down around him. Who cared that Potter was using his first name? </p><p>“Go away, Potter! I don’t care what you have to say!” Draco turned over and attempted to give Potter his best mean face, hoping to drive the other boy away. </p><p>“Draco, don’t be stubborn! I want to talk to you,” Harry added calmly. </p><p>“Well I don’t want to talk to you!” Draco spat back, growing angrier by the second. Of course Saint Potter would want to talk it out and come to an understanding. Stupid git! </p><p>“Fine. Then I’ll talk at you!” Harry retorted, a hint of fire entering his voice. “Draco, there’s no reason to be upset right now.” </p><p>“Oh! Sure! Yeah!” Draco spat, sitting up and looking at Harry with the most menacing expression he could. “I’ve just been outed to the entire school. My stupid crush on you has been cruelly exposed! I’m the laughing stock of the entire school! Word will get back to my father and the Dark Lord and we’ll all end up dead! Absolutely nothing to be upset about at all, you prat!” </p><p>“Merlin, I do love your fiery temper!” Potter chuckled, sitting down next to Draco and settling in. Draco’s eyebrows rose at the choice of words Potter used. Potter just chuckled again. “I have feelings for you, too, you ignoramus! Do you think others don’t tease me or mock me? I don’t even listen to them. But, you, you get under my skin and I fight right back, all because of your stupid beautiful face and porcelain skin and perfect hair. No one else can match my wit like you can, Draco. Actually, you don’t match it. You far surpass it. You’re more brilliant than I’ll ever be. Which is why it’s pissing me off so much that you’re being an illogical idiot right now!” </p><p>“Excuse me?!” Draco couldn’t believe his ears. Potter liked him back? But was also being rather insulting in the moment, which quite contradicted his own admission of feelings. And what was Draco being illogical about? </p><p>“Look, I’ll lay it all out for you: I like you back. We can make this work. Maybe not now, but later, I assure you. You haven’t been outed. No one has to know that what that imbecile Corner said was true. Play it all off as him being a proper arsehole. Or as Pansy starting the rumor as a joke and it just got out of hand. Either way, do some damage control and pretend like none of this bothers you. Everyone in Slytherin practically worships you. And I’m sure that if you play this off like a joke, they’ll believe it is one.” </p><p>“And what do I tell them? How do I justify mentioning you so often, huh?” Draco challenged, still angry and unsure. </p><p>“Tell them I’m an insufferable prat, which I am often am. And that I’m so irritating to you that it drives you mental, which it probably does. I doubt any of that is actually a lie. But you will have to lie. Like when you tell them that you don’t like me at all. Or that you hate me. Or that I’m the biggest git you’ve ever met in your life.” </p><p>“And what of my father and the Dark Lord? What if they hear of this?” Draco practically whined, still sure that he would be punished for this secret being exposed. </p><p>“They hopefully won’t, because we’ll pass this off as a joke and up our rivalry even further. We’ll pretend like we absolutely loathe one another. We’ll have to do something drastic to make it seem real. But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Harry paused to reach over and wipe the tears from Draco’s cheek. His hands were softer than Draco had imagined they would be. Draco leaned into the touch before Potter pulled his hand away and smiled apologetically at him. “And, if word does get back to your father, just tell him I started the rumor to piss you off and that there’s absolutely no truth in it. Like anyone would seriously believe that you could have a crush on me!” </p><p>“But I do,” Draco said tenderly, finally starting to believe Harry’s reassurances.</p><p>“As I do on you,” Harry replied, smiling softly and tucking a strand of hair behind Draco’s ear. </p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes for several long moments. Draco returned Harry’s soft smile, feeling better and better with each passing moment. Harry bit his lower lip and focused on Draco’s mouth. Draco gasped, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. Harry leaned subtly closer, but Draco leaned away. </p><p>“Please don’t,” Draco asked.</p><p>“Why not?” Potter looked visibly hurt and disappointed. </p><p>“Because we won’t be able to kiss again for a very long time. Who knows how long it’ll be until you vanquish the Dark Lord and I grow the bullocks to stand up to my father and we can be together finally. I don’t want the memory of how you taste and feel on my tongue as I curse your name and pretend to hate you in order to survive. Let’s just wait. Until everything is all over and you’ve won and we can be together for real.” Draco laid a hand on Potter’s cheek and stroked it tenderly. Harry’s hand flew up to hold Draco’s hand to his cheek. He turned his head and breathed in the scent of Draco, placing a small kiss on his palm. </p><p>“It could be a very long time,” Harry said sadly. </p><p>“I’ll wait for you.” Draco reassured him.</p><p>“And I’ll wait for you,” Harry replied lovingly, kissing Draco’s palm once more before getting up and dusting himself off. “I have to go back inside. People will wonder where I’ve been. </p><p>“Understandable,” Draco said, already missing the feel of Harry. “I suppose I should go inside as well. Confront Pansy and let the rest of the school know that I hate your guts.” </p><p>“Indeed!” Harry laughed. “And tell them you stormed out of the Great Hall in a fit of anger and went to confront Pansy, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t let you kill anyone in the hospital wing. I’ll tell Pomfrey to play along with it.” </p><p>“I can do that. Only I really don’t want to kill Pansy right now.” </p><p>“Why not?” Harry inquired. “Aren’t you furious with her for outing you?” </p><p>“She gave me you, Harry. Even if she only intended to humiliate me, she still caused this,” Draco pointed back and forth between himself and Harry. “I never would’ve admitted my feelings for you if they hadn’t been so cruelly pried out of me.” </p><p>“Yeah, same,” Harry agreed. He grasped Draco’s hand and gave it a loving squeeze before releasing it. “I hate to go and end this lovely moment between us, but if we don’t get back soon, people might start to suspect.” </p><p>“Yeah. It’s fine. Go ahead. I’ll be inside shortly.” Harry took Draco’s hand and kissed him palm once again. Draco grasped Harry’s hand and did the same. “Whenever you miss me and want to kiss me, just kiss your palm and my kiss will be there.” </p><p>“That’s insanely romantic, Draco,” Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes. </p><p>“What can I say? I’m a sop when it comes to you, Scarhead.” He kissed Harry’s palm once more, wishing he knew a spell that would seal the kiss in and protect it against all other touches or hand washing.</p><p>“I love you, too, Ferret,” Harry replied kindly.</p><p>Draco watched as the love of his life walked away from him, not knowing for sure if they would ever be allowed to be together. Draco could only hope for good things for them in the future. </p><p>-	-</p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as a beacon of hope in his darkest times. When he continually couldn’t get the vanishing cabinet mended, he wondered if perhaps he was subconsciously sabotaging himself. Of course, he didn’t want the Dark Lord to succeed. But he also had to play his part convincingly. He had to get this cabinet fixed, to save his family. His stomach churned at the idea that he was aiding the Death Eaters in killing Harry’s mentor and father figure. But, Draco knew in the back of his mind, that Harry knew the plan and knew that Draco had to succeed in order to survive. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as he lay on the bathroom floor, bleeding and in pain. He could see in Harry’s eyes that he had had no idea what the spell would actually do. They agreed to have a duel and let Harry overpower Draco. But neither of them could’ve predicted this. Draco tried, through the immense pain in his chest, to convey to Harry that it was all right. That he didn’t blame him. That he could see that Harry had had no clue that the spell would hurt so badly. Harry still looked absolutely devastated, though. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as he noticed Harry’s eyes through the floorboards in the astronomy tower. He couldn’t bring himself to kill Dumbledore, he knew he never would’ve been able to. Not when Dumbledore was the one fighting so hard to keep Harry alive and teach him as much as he could. And when Snape stepped in and did the deed for him, Draco’s eyes flew downward, watching Harry’s reaction. This must’ve been what it had felt like for Harry to watch him bleeding on the bathroom floor. Draco wanted to run to Harry and hold him and keep him safe from this terrible pain. But he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t blow their covers. His heart ached to keep Harry safe, to take it all back, to make everything better again. But he couldn’t. Just as Harry couldn’t have helped him after their duel in the bathroom. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as rumors of Harry’s disappearance and death abounded. Things were getting worse and worse in the wizarding world. And Draco had no idea if Harry was even alive. It was maddening and heart-wrenching not to know. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as he wasn’t permitted to return to Hogwarts, as he was forced to take the Dark Mark, as things in the Manor became worse and worse. Everyday was torture. Not just because his life was hell, but because he had no idea if Harry was okay or not. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as he watched Hermione and Ron being dragged across his living room floor with someone who could only be Harry. Whatever spells Hermione had cast on Harry to disguise him weren’t enough to fool Draco. He knew who this was. And he knew what it meant. They had captured Harry at last. They would kill him! And Draco’s living hell would get even worse than it already was. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as he was asked to identify Potter. How could Aunt Bella not see that it was Harry?! Wasn’t it obvious?! Couldn’t she hear how his heart raced for the love of his life, who was being held on the ground in front of him? </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as he refused to give his lover up to the Dark Lord. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry by the lake as they dragged Harry and Ron to the basement and proceeded to torture Hermione. Draco tried his best to keep a neutral face, but her screams were terrible. Draco had no idea how they would ever find a way out of this mess. But, if anyone could, the Golden Trio would. They had to. Harry winning the war and killing the Dark Lord was the only way they could ever hope to be together someday. </p><p>Draco held onto the memory of Harry’s miraculous escape as, once again, rumors abounded about what Potter was up to. As things continued to get worse. As hope seemed completely lost. </p><p>-	-	-</p><p>Draco watched in horror as a horde of Death Eaters, lead by the Dark Lord, walked calmly toward the castle. Draco watched in horror as Hagrid held a dead and limp Harry in his arms. Draco watched in horror as the Dark Lord declared Harry dead. </p><p>Draco felt his heart shatter. This was a fate worse than dying. He had held onto hope for so long now, always telling himself that he and Harry would be together one day. That Harry would win. That he would save the world. </p><p>And now, he was dead. </p><p>Draco felt his knees go weak. But he kept himself upright. He had to. Harry wouldn’t want him to give up. No matter how bleak things seemed. They had fought too long and too hard to get where they were now. And even if they couldn’t be together now, Draco still wanted Harry’s side to win. So Draco stayed strong. For Harry. </p><p>Chaos broke out and Harry was suddenly gone and Hagrid was shouting for him over the tumult. Draco scanned the crowd and couldn’t see Harry anywhere. Was he alive or was his body being trampled by the incoming crowd? </p><p>Draco wasn’t sure how they all ended up in the Great Hall. The place where he had been outed and his crush revealed, though the other students were totally oblivious. Harry’s plan of playing it off and pretend it was just a joke that got out of hand had worked. No one would’ve suspected that Draco was in love with Harry. </p><p>“Not my daughter, you bitch!” Draco heard Mrs. Weasley’s voice yell. He looked over to see her and Aunt Bella, dueling. He watched as his Aunt Bella was killed. Despite his grief and confusion over Harry’s fate, Draco felt a moment of joy. One of the worst adults in his life, one of the most evil people he had ever encountered, one of the people who had taunted him most cruelly, was gone. A sense of relief washed over him. </p><p>And then. It happened. Harry was suddenly right there, in front of him. He was confronting the Dark Lord and filling him in on everything he had miscalculated over the years. Draco’s heart leapt for joy! Harry was alive! He had just been faking death! How he had fooled the Dark Lord so convincingly, Draco had no idea. But he was glad for it. Harry was alive and well and he’d kill the Dark Lord and they would be together at last and all would be well. </p><p>“...was Draco Malfoy.” Draco heard his name from Harry’s lips once more. He didn’t even listen to what Harry was saying. Just the way Harry said his name was intoxicating enough to forget that they were in the middle of what could possibly be the culminating battle of a war they’d been fighting for far too long. Draco ducked back into a corner, hidden from the fighting going on around him by an overturned table.</p><p>Harry was alive! The relief hit him full on. He hadn’t realized how agonized he had been until now. Harry was alive. And he could win this war! And they could be together! Draco stayed tucked into his little corner for several minutes.</p><p>Shouting broke out all around them. Cheers of triumph. Someone had won! But who! Was Harry gone again? Or had he succeeded? Draco felt sick to his stomach. Part of him desperately needed to look out from his hiding place, as he just knew that Harry had to have won. But another part of him, the part that had grieved so thoroughly at Harry’s death, couldn’t bear it. What if Harry had lost? What is he was dead again? Could Draco live through it a second time? </p><p>He stayed hidden in his little corner for several minutes. </p><p>“Draco! Draco?” His mother’s voice came to him over the shouting and whooping and cheering. </p><p>“Mother?” Draco dared to peek out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my son! I thought something might have happened to you!” The relief was audible in her voice as she ducked down and came partway into his hiding place to grasp his face and kiss his forehead.</p><p>“What happened, mother?” Draco had to know. Tears were welling up in his eyes. The possibility of Harry being killed again was too much to think about.</p><p>“Potter killed the Dark Lord,” she replied simply. </p><p>He broke down sobbing. Harry had done it? He had succeeded? Draco quickly scrambled to his feet and stepped out from his hiding spot. He watched people mobbing Harry, the head of dark, unruly hair just barely visible among the crowd of worshipers. </p><p>And, suddenly, Harry’s eyes met his. Draco beamed a radiant smile at him. Harry’s answering smile was so blindingly beautiful that Draco nearly turned away, overwhelmed with emotions. “Later,” he mouthed, in response to Harry trying to push through the crowd. Harry simply nodded and allowed Draco to join his parents off to the side. They sat there, trying to process everything that had happened that night and morning. </p><p>-	-	-</p><p>Draco turned the key in the lock and pushed open the squeaky door. He peered around the flat. His flat. For the foreseeable future, at least. His father was in Azkaban. “And good riddance to him!” Draco thought. His mother was on house arrest, having been given a lenient sentence due to her involvement with helping Potter in the forest. Draco had tried to stay at the Manor. But the memories were too overwhelming. Once he was cleared of all charges, thanks in large part to Harry’s testimony on his behalf, he was free to move out. </p><p>He stepped inside and looked around the place. He hadn’t inspected it before signing the lease. He hadn’t really care where he lived. Just as long as it wasn’t the Manor. And this flat had been available. So Draco had taken it. </p><p>It wasn’t that bad, really. He ran his hands along the walls, admiring the vivid blue paint job in the living room and adjoining kitchen. He ventured down a maroon hallway, with beautifully beveled white trim. He glanced into the tiny bathroom. Sufficient enough for him. It’s not like he would have company. Crabbe was dead. Goyle, Theo, and Pansy were in prison. Blaise’s family was still abroad, wherever they had run to before the war. And Draco hadn’t heard from Harry in weeks. </p><p>He didn’t blame Harry. He knew his lover was busy with the trials and being the biggest celebrity in their world. He didn’t have time for Draco. But he would eventually. And Draco would still be here when he did. No hard feelings, despite the months of longing. </p><p>-	-	-</p><p>Harry was growing more impatient by the day. Someone always wanted something from him. No one cared what he wanted. His schedule was filled with meetings and trials and autograph sessions and photo ops and grand re-openings of businesses that had been destroyed in the war and funerals for the dead and so many other activities that Harry was barely sleeping at night. </p><p>His mind constantly went back to Draco. To their interaction by the lake, the day the Slytherins had all gotten drunk and caused chaos throughout the school. Harry remembered the way Draco’s hair had felt like silk in his hands. The way his skin had felt so soft to the touch. The way he smelled of vanilla, something Harry never would’ve associated with Draco. <br/>-	-	-</p><p>Another day without Draco. Another photo op. Harry was going mad. They had said they’d be together after the war. After Harry won. They had both worked to make that happen. And now, months later, they were still apart. Harry had barely seen Ron and Hermione, whom he was often asked to attend functions with so they could be photographed together. Fleeting moments of interactions that weren’t really “spending time together”. If that was how little he got to see “the good guys”, he couldn’t imagine how little he’d see of Draco, who was still largely considered “one of the bad guys”, in the next few months. </p><p>-	-	-</p><p>Another photo op for The Prophet. Harry rolled his eyes. The photographer lowered his camera. “Mr. Potter, please. I know this is maddening for you. You’ve had your photo taken thousands of times a day everyday since May. But I have to do my job, sir. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Harry took pity on the poor photog. He was just doing his job. Harry faked a smile. The photog lowered his camera once again. “Maybe something more original?” The photographer suggested. “Something fun or silly?” </p><p>Harry didn’t want original or fun or silly. He wanted Draco. Hadn’t he earned the right to his own life? </p><p>Then, an idea struck him. Harry brought his hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to his palm. The photographer laughed and remarked, “Well, that certainly is original.” He manipulated Harry’s position just enough for the camera to see what Harry was doing. He snapped a few photos from different angles before humming approvingly. </p><p>“What was that, if you don’t mind me asking?” </p><p>“Just a cute little romantic thing I do with someone special.” Harry commented. </p><p>“I can work with that! Caption this photo, ‘Potter’s kiss to that special someone’! That’ll certainly sell papers!” </p><p>“Make sure it’s front page news!” Harry commented coolly. “I want him to see it.” </p><p>“Him?!” The photog’s eyebrows shot up. “That certainly will be front page news.” </p><p>“Good. Make sure of it!” Harry nodded to the photog and walked off. He had yet another publicity opportunity to get to. </p><p>-	-	-</p><p>During breaks between rebuilding the castle, Draco often went to their spot on the lake and sat there, remembering the happiest day of his life. He hadn’t intended to help with the rebuilding. It hadn’t even occurred to him that the castle would need rebuilt. He had initially wanted to forget Hogwarts altogether. </p><p>But when he found himself visiting he and Harry’s spot by the lake, he had noticed the clean up efforts. “Hey, Longbottom! Need a hand?” Draco had offered. And that had been that. Suddenly, Draco had something to do to fill his days besides long for Harry. </p><p>“Hey, Draco, a few of us are headed into Hogsmeade after cleanup is done tonight. You want to come? First round’s on me, mate!” Neville said, taking a seat next to Draco. Luna plopped down on his other side. In what he considered “Harry’s spot”. Normally, he would’ve made someone sitting there move. But he liked Lovegood. She was pure and innocent and kind-hearted. </p><p>“Sure! Sounds like a fun evening. That is, if I don’t get hexed.” Draco laughed darkly. While he was making light of it, it did still happen. </p><p>“Nah! I’ll protect you,” Neville offered. “No one hexes my friends! Besides, a few photographs of our efforts have made the rounds. People know you’re helping. Plus, the stuff Harry said at your trail. I think most people know you’re all right.” </p><p>A silence fell between them. Draco didn’t have anything to say to that. He didn’t want to talk about Harry. Especially not here, by the lake. It had been nearly three months since the War ended. Term was starting soon and there was still so much rebuilding to do. McGonagall had asked him, Lovegood, and Longbottom to stay and continue their efforts. He didn’t know when he’d see Harry again. His heart ached for the man. </p><p>“Welp, I’ve got to get back to it!” Neville said, pushing off of the ground. “Sorry I didn’t stay long. I know you like to come out here on your breaks, so I wanted to find you and ask you to come tonight.” With that, he turned and headed back to the castle. Neville was leading most of the efforts. Kind of McGonagall’s right hand man in the rebuilding. He was busy. </p><p>‘Almost as busy as Harry,’ Draco thought, his mood sinking. </p><p>“Don’t let it get you down, Draco,” Luna spoke up suddenly.</p><p>“Don’t let what get me down?” Draco inquired. </p><p>“Whatever it is that’s got you in such a sad mood right now. I can see it in your aura. You’re very sad.” The girl was so matter-of-fact about it. Not judging or admonishing, as some might be. Just stating facts. </p><p>“Yeah… I just miss someone.” Draco offered, glad to have someone to talk to who was so connected to Harry. </p><p>“A special someone?” Luna asked quietly, as though worried she might upset Draco further. </p><p>“Yeah. The love of my life,” Draco admitted. </p><p>“I miss Harry, too!” Luna replied, admiring a flower growing near the edge of the lake. Draco felt his heart stutter. </p><p>“What?! Why would you think it’s Potter?” Draco tried to sound like his old self: sneering the word “Potter”. He failed miserably. </p><p>“It’s obvious, isn’t it? You two have been in love for a long time,” she replied, stretching out on her belly to touch the silky leaves of the flower. “I know you covered it up as a joke, that day the Slytherins got drunk. But it’s true, isn’t it? You two love each other. I think that you probably always have, even though you didn’t know it until two years ago.” </p><p>“How do you make it sound so normal? Aren’t you upset that a former Death Eater is in love with your friend? Don’t you hate me for what my family did to you?” </p><p>“Your family did it. Not you. I could tell you wanted nothing to do with them anyway. You were just as trapped as me. And just as tortured. I knew how you felt about Harry. That’s why you lied to them about him being there.” Draco gasped at this. He hadn’t known that anyone besides the Golden Trio knew of his blatant lie. “Harry told us all about how you saved him, once we were safely away from the Manor. He spoke very highly of you, Draco. Lovingly.” </p><p>Draco wasn’t sure what to say to this. On one hand, his heart soared that Harry spoke lovingly of him. On the other hand, he was still so sad at not having seen Harry in such a long time. They were supposed to be together after the war. The war had been over for months. And, still, Harry was kept so busy that they never got to see each other. Draco knew they would eventually be together, but he was tired of waiting. What if too much time had passed and Harry had moved on? What if his crush had simply been that: a crush. Draco knew that he had loved Harry for years. But what if Harry’s feelings weren’t a strong? What if they had fizzled out in the ensuing months after the war? What if they never got to be together? </p><p>“Oh!” Luna’s voice shook him out of his contemplation. “I nearly forgot why I came out here.” She sat back up and rummaged in her bag, pulling a copy of the Prophet out and handing it to Draco. </p><p>Draco took the paper, which Luna had folded in half, and opened it to see the front page. Draco’s heart skipped a beat. There was a large photo of Harry kissing his hand, his palm specifically, with a caption that read, “Mr. Potter came up with this original pose himself, after being asked to do something fresh for our photo op. When I asked the savior of the wizarding world what this pose meant, he cryptically replied, ‘Just a cute little romantic thing I do with someone special.’ The only further details I can offer you, dear readers, are that the savior is both in love and that it is with a man. Sorry to all the unfortunate witches out there with a crush on Harry. But his heart belongs to an, as of yet, unnamed wizard.” </p><p>“It’s Harry’s way of saying that he misses you, too.” Luna said getting up off of the ground and grabbing her bag. </p><p>“Thank you, Luna!” Draco replied, not taking his eyes off of the photo. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Draco. I’ll see you at dinner,” she commented, knowing that, though dinner was still two hours away, Draco would be out here in his spot, reading and rereading that caption. She cast a quick alarm charm, so that Draco would be reminded of dinner, and headed off back toward the castle. </p><p>-	-	-</p><p>That evening found Draco sitting at the Hog’s Head among many of the other re-builders of Hogwarts. He was in good spirits, laughing and joking around with his newly-made friends. Luna and Neville were sat on either side of him, fiercely protective of Draco, as they knew how averse he was about being out in public and possibly being harassed. But, thus far, no one had said a negative word toward him. </p><p>Neville got up to go ask Aberforth for another round of drinks and Draco turned to Luna. “Thanks again for giving me that copy of the Prophet. It really brought my spirit back up!” </p><p>“Oh good. I hoped it would. I hate seeing you sad, Draco. I know you miss him, but Harry’s just busy right now.” </p><p>“I know. It just sucks.” Just then, Draco felt Neville sit back down beside him. He turned around to compliment on how quick Neville’s trip to the bar had been when he spotted who had actually taken the seat beside him. Draco’s heart stopped. </p><p>“It totally sucks! Here I am, trying to get a free moment to visit my boyfriend and the press won’t leave me alone! While I finally do get a free moment, I go to his flat and he’s not even bloody there! And then I find out he’s helping rebuild the school and I realize I can’t go visit him there because the place is crawling with reporters covering the rebuilding efforts. So I have to conspire with our mutual friends to find even one moment to see my stupid, adorable, handsome, arsehole of a boyfriend so that I can finally, after two years, do this.” Harry grabbed Draco’s face and pulled him in, pausing for a moment to get consent. Draco nodded enthusiastically, tears coming to his eyes. </p><p>Their lips met, finally, and it was more than Draco could’ve ever dreamed of. Wolf whistles broke out around them, but Draco didn’t care. Harry was here. Harry was his. They were finally able to be together. After two long years of waiting, all was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This really isn't my best work. It started out as something else entirely, but then morphed into what it is now. And, honestly, there are a lot of missed opportunities to have made this story longer and get more in-depth. But the beginning just felt so incongruous from the end that I decided to post it without expanding these moments because I didn't think I had a cohesive fic here. I'm really just posting this to get it out of my "WIP" folder on my computer. Didn't want to delete it, like I do with most bad WIPs. But I do apologize that this isn't the best story possible. I hope you enjoy it for what it is: a mediocre story that still gets our boys together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>